Pink blossoms and Red blood
by Midnight'Scream
Summary: When Sakura is finally over Sasuke another Uchiha enters her life. People from her past started coming back and then Sakura has to chose between Family or Love. I suck at summaries!Total OOCness
1. Dreaming of you

**A/N: I dont own Naruto.**

**Stupid Summary: I will not and cannot because i am too lazy write the summary again!**

**Pairing : SakuraxItachi and slight NarutoxHinata  
**

**Prolog**

**----------------invisible line----------------**

Sakura walked through the empty streets of Konoha. It was after all 3 o'clock in the morning. After a tiring day all at the hospital as Konoha's top medic nin all she wanted to do was return to a relaxing warm bath but nooo Tsunade had her heal someone who was seriously injured after a rough mission.

As she reached her front door she went to pull out her keys when it was opened for her.

"Huh?" she wondered.

"Ah Sakura-chan it's only me i was going to cook dinner as a suprise for you but i guess you got home late" he said with his hand scratching his head.

"Oh, you can go home now." she smiled.

"Hai Sakura-chan call if you need anything" he shouted while running back to the home he shared with Hinata.

"Say hi to Hinata for me please!" she shouted after the loud mouthed boy.

Laughing she walked into her small apartment, locked the door and sighed.

_'Naruto's still looking after me and caring for me and he's even got Hinata! But Sasuke left me and i doubt he's ever coming back to Konoha'_

She sighed and walked into her room ignoring the delicious looking food sitting on her kitchen table.

As she walked into the room she smelt something different. Something was off.

Feeling cold she looked towards her window noticing it was open.

_'Weird'_

She walked towards the window to close it but then something grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall of her room.

Looking at the figure infront of her she saw Sasuke but then realised it was Itachi.

Smirking Itachi looked around at the light pink coloured room to see a bed, a cupboard and another door.

"What do you want!" Sakura shouted at the S Ranked Criminal.

"You". Was all she heard before Everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hahaha-----------------------

Ah that was fun to write at 1:00 am.

This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and review!

-'Blue'-


	2. Note

**Note**

**Hey i'm really sorry about this but a trojan virus ( I think) was found on my comp. We had to get it wiped or whatever and i lost 3 long chapters i had for the story. However i will defo have a chapter up probs sunday/monday!**

**xxBluexx**


	3. Can't wait to meet you

**Haii I finally managed to write up one chapter and another one should be added next saturday/sunday. **

**you see things**

Screaming Sakura woke up from the same dream she's been having three nights in a row.

"Oh crap" She moaned looking at her clock to see that it was 5:30.

"I'm gonna be late for my appointment with Tsunade!" She yelled.

Running about her house she found some clean clothes which were a kinda tight but loose black top, loose black 3 quater length joggies and black shoes like Naruto's.

Putting her hair up into a ponytail she ran into her kitchen and got her keys and a bottle of water.

Running out of her house and just remebering to lock it she run full speed to Tsunades office.

"Yes! I made it. In your face Shizune!" Sakura shouted doing a victory pose will Shizune just sweatdropped.

"By five minutes Sakura-kun" Came Tsunades voice from her office.

"Ehehe, Tsunade can i come in?" She said looking at the door.

"Sure whatever"

Walking in Sakura covered her nose and looked at Tsunade to see thirty yes thirty sake bottles on her table.

"How much did you drink!" Sakura screeched.

"Ah Sakura don't whine you'll start to sound like Shizune. Oh and I ...hic... have a mission for you" Tsunade hiccuped.

"Tsunade you do know you shouldn't be drinking this much in the morning. And whats this mission about?" Sakura scolded.

Completely ingnoring Sakura's scolding she briefed her on the mission."You will be going to the Wave country. Itachi has been spotted there and we want you to go and get him and bring him back." She said.

"Why me? I wont be able to take on Itachi!" She shouted.

"We don't want you to talk him on we want you to coax him back her to see if he'll stop his killing and also your great at healing incase you get hurt." Tsunade slurred.

Grumbling Sakura accepted the mission and left towards her house.

As she walked along the streets she remembered her dream.

_'Will it come true?'_

_**'Of course it will baka!'** _Her inner self shouted.

Sighing she walked into her house and got her bag packed for a **long** journey.

Going to bed and leaving dinner she fell asleep back to the same old dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it isn't long but I'am actually really busy for a change and also i accidently left the comp for a while to watch the Scotland game. Ehehehe and also i promise i will be making my chappies longer i just need to remeber some stuff that i wrote from before.

xBluex

* * *


End file.
